


Just A Trim

by Brook182



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook182/pseuds/Brook182
Summary: Wild gives himself a haircut
Kudos: 90





	Just A Trim

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was granted permission to rewrite a fanfiction called Haircut by @snacccracc04 on Tumblr. I’ve been mulling over the idea for a while but never thought to write it myself. Since I’ve recently started contributing my own stuff, I decided to give it a shot. Thank you for your consent @snacccracc04.
> 
> Kinda angst but not quite there. I’d call this angst lite.
> 
> Behold! My brainchild!

“Just cut it.”

“No,” came the hero of the Wild’s curt response, his expression deadpan as ever.

That was Warrior’s seventh attempt at getting Wild to cut his hair and he was starting to get impatient. Normally he wouldn’t worry himself over such trivial matters as the length of someone else’s hair, but Wild was the one who handled their food. It was like he had a birds nest on his head with half the forest stuck in it. Twigs and leaves would randomly fall out and Warrior had never once seen him brush it! It was completely unsanitary!

Despite being given the same answer he always received, Warrior’s persisted, “What if you have lice? It would be a nightmare to clean that much hair. Rather just cut it off and spare yourself the trouble. Or -better yet- I could cut it for you.” Warrior drew a dagger from his belt and tried to advance, but Wild held his hand out, holding him in place.

“Look, I don’t have lice and I’m definitely not letting you near me with a knife. Just drop it. It isn’t even a big deal,” Wild said as he threw his hands up out of exasperation. He didn’t seem offended by the persistent nagging, but he was definitely annoyed by now. He would roll his eyes every time the topic came up ‘out of nowhere’ and ignore the offer of 'just a trim’.

Finally, there was silence, but it was short-lived. Warrior wouldn’t drop this.

“But-”

“Hylia above! Enough! Wild just do it.” Legend yelled. He was tired of listening to their constant back-and-forth arguing about Wild’s stupid hair. Though he couldn’t stand Warrior’s complaining, he had to admit that he agreed with him; Wild’s hair was getting too long and he knew he almost never bothered to clean it. Also Wild. Sheds. Everywhere! Every now and then he’d find a strand of hair in his food and, though it didn’t bother him as much as it did Warrior, it wasn’t necessary or practical to keep it that long.

Wild looked taken aback. “What? Why do I have to-”

“Because no-one can stand you two bickering anymore. That’s why.”

Wild was genuinely surprised that Legend took Warrior’s side in this. Why was his hair the cause of so much tension? And why was it even bothering anyone?

“I didn’t spend all this time growing it out just to cut it all off.”

“Oh for the love of- you know what? Just think of it as a fresh start. You can grow it all back eventually,” came Warrior’s easy response.

As soon as he said that something sparked in Wild and he felt anger rising in his chest. The others didn’t seem to understand the weight those words held. He couldn’t control the actions that came after. He saw his hands grabbing Warrior’s dagger before he felt the movement. He held it in front of him threateningly.

He spoke softly and slowly.

“I’ve already been through one 'fresh start’,” he said. A glimmer of hesitation flashed in his eyes before he took the knife to his hair and cut it at the nape of his neck. The knife sailed through more easily than he expected, but they ends were still choppy. The long, blonde discarded ponytail now lay forgotten on the ground. Wild’s hair now barely touched his shoulders.

All who were seated at the camp stared with open mouths and wide eyes. Wild still held a hint of anger in his eyes, but he looked more somber than anything else.

He dropped the knife and sat down at his place by the cooking pot. He faced away from the other eight heroes, who were still frozen in shock. At length, they all shared glances of confusion and pity. They weren’t expecting such a big reaction from the usually calm hero.

Wild wouldn’t look at anyone for the rest of the night, choosing instead to focus on the stew in his bowl, his fringe just long enough to cover his eyes but the rest of his face remained open to be gazed upon. He looked forlorn. Nobody knew what to do. Warrior didn’t even know what could’ve caused his sudden sullen mood.

When he couldn’t take the tension anymore, Twilight pulled Warrior and Legend away from the group and chided them for their ignorance. “You have to apologise.”

“Why? I don’t even know why he’s acting like this,” Warrior said.

“Don’t be obtuse you idiot. He’s obviously thinking about his amnesia and the fact that he had to practically rebuild his life. ”'Fresh start’? Ring any bells yet?“

Realisation painted the hero of Warrior’s skin a shade lighter. "Oh,” was his short answer.

Twilight nodded. “Don’t do say anything now. Give him some space. Best to talk to him alone.” He motioned for them to head back.

When the group retired for bed, Warrior and Legend spoke to Wild, who volunteered for watch, no doubt still contemplating whatever was on his mind.

“So I want to start by saying that I’m really sorry about making you do that. I didn’t know you felt so strongly about keeping your hair-” Warrior started, but Wild interrupted him.

“It’s not my hair that’s the problem; it’s the change.”

“Change,” Legend asked, surprised.

Wild nodded.

“Or rather the lack of change. It feels like I’m reverting back to who I used to be, the me that I don’t even remember but I dread becoming. I can’t say I know who I was back then, but, if my memory serves me correctly,” he gave a half-hearted chuckle, “I wasn’t happy. I want to be a new person. And the best way to begin to change is by starting with your hair.”

Legend and Warrior nodded slowly. They understood what he meant. The change was good.

“Taking what you say into consideration, I think cutting your hair was actually a good thing,” Legend said.

Wild raised an eyebrow.

“Just think about it. You’ve had the same hair on your head for over a century. If you cut away the ends, you’re releasing yourself from the old you little by little. Your hair can’t fully grow until you cut away the damage. In this case, you’ve already taken the first step to freeing yourself by growing your hair so long, so, by now I’d say you’re now a completely new person.”

Wild looked surprised by the analogy, but he nodded anyway. “I guess that makes sense. I can accept that.”

“Again we’re really sorry Wild. I was foolish. I hope you can forgive me for my ignorance.”

Wild gave him a small smile running his hand through the short, blonde hair at the back of his head. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sorry I held a knife to you.”

Warrior waved his apology away. “Bygones.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a while until Legend spoke again.

“Also, as a guy that knows hair, I have to say that you need a trim. Your edges are pretty jagged.” Wild laughed at the remark.

The three of them sat together until it was someone else’s turn for watch.

The hero of the Wild could finally be free of the dread that encased him since he regained his memories.

**Author's Note:**

> I. Suck. At endings.
> 
> I totally changed the plot. I’m sorry. I got carried away.
> 
> I didn’t mean for this to be so short. If you were expecting something longer, sorry to disappoint you. My hair analogy was complete BS. If you’re someone that knows hair (again) I’m sorry I insulted you. Real talk though, Wild must’ve shed so much hair in the hundred years he’s been asleep. On average people lose up to one hundred hairs a day. That would mean Wild would’ve shed at most 3 650 000 hairs during that time… Man, that’s a lot. Can you imagine how clogged the drain system must’ve been?!
> 
> Random Facts:
> 
> The lifespan of a single hair is 2 - 7 years.  
> On average a person has 100 000 to 150 000 hairs on their head.


End file.
